necklace of wolfeno
by R.leostar
Summary: story of my OC artencon(but both artencot and artencon in these stories are beta)


my name is Artencon Arret,i gained a great power, the night my soon to be wife died, but,im not sad, this power, let me help people, and that's just what she would want.

we see a teen with ruby red eyes, red hair with a blue stripe in the middle of it. then we hear "help me!" the teen ruses to help, "what the? hey leave her alone!" the teen starts fighting the wolfs, beating them down, then a werewolf appears "so you must be the leader, well,ill show you to pick on a girl! shio tencha tenso"{thousand ice blast}. the werewolf is hit with thousands of ice dragons and runs away. the teen walks over to the girl "are you ok?,i'm Artencon" the girl answers "yes, im lunamaria moonlove, or Luna for short."

[POV time]

"hey want to race Luna?" "you bet" it's been a month since me and Luna started dating,im happy as can be, but a week ago, wolf started attacking the village, I saved a boy not long ago, his name was Busko,though at age 10,he 6 feet tall, and strong as a bear, he said to me that day "Busko happy you help him, no one ever help busko the bear, but you my friend, you are hero to busko,i owe you my life", it was easy to see his parents taught him to talk like that, but I got over way me and Luna finally saw our target we both went faster, but I won "I won!" I fell to the ground smiling,"ok big boy, get up" just then, I thought I saw something move behind Luna, but I ignored it, "well lets go inside, its cold during the night" me and Luna were meant to marry three months from now, but I wanted to get her the best gift I could.

[end of artencon pov,now to luna,1 month from then]

"oh im so happy,im marring the man of my dreams Shona", "yeah,but can he keep you alive? "and what does that mean?", "well, the wolf don't stop attacking, and he's the only man here not afrid, expte, busko the bear boy." "So,Artencon can keep fighting for years if he needs to, he beat a werewolf in one move", oh, that reminds me, people have reported multiple werewolf sightings around the village, there's more than one you know." "Yes I know that Shona, but I need to find a gift for him, it will be the best of the best, I wonder what he'll get me?" "don't know, don't care, but if you want a gift try the new store." "ok,see you later."

[... ok,that POV sucked,but here's a better one]

I walked over to the store that Shona told me about,shes the opposite of me, in mind anyway,shes somewhat of an EMO,but no one calls her that, I walked into the store, it was called, The Magic Shift, strange?  
"hello, my first customer, come in, first timers get something for free."  
The man looked like a street magic performer, the kind that rips you off, but he was honest too, I could tell "I'm looking for something for my son to be." "oh, getting married soon huh? what's he like? I got rings,artifacts,necklaces,and replicas." "That's a lot mister" "call me kins,everyone doses","ok mr kins,ill look around ok?" "ok,just come to the front when you're done." "OK" I started looking around,Artencon liked necklaces the most, so I went an looked at them, I found one that was gold, and had a ruby wolf in the middle of it, I took it to the front "that's a good find young lady, the necklace of wolfeno,it was hard to get"

[ok,not the best,im not used to POV girls, but back to artencon]

it's been a month since artencot tried to call me, me and my cousin have mind link, but I can't use it for some reason, anyway I went to a new store I heard of, "The Magic Shift? strange name..." I got cut off "for a strange store, so what you looking for pal?" "I'm looking for a gift." "Ok,look around, first purchase is free" "alright thanks" "my names kins by the way" I looked around the store, looking at rings and necklaces that had moon patterns on them, Luna loved moon shapes, she looked just as beautiful, I found something, I found an orb that change from white, to blue then red and finally orange, "I'll take this." "oh young boy, that is the rarest item I have, the lunar orbit was, very hard to get, almost died, but its free, come back anytime."

the day before the wedding [POV]

it's the day before the wedding, I was dying of nervousness, but Luna told me it would be ok, we herd this on the TV "tomorrow, rain, then a giant storm." "Rain, oh what will we do?" "well fit the wedding in here if we have to, im not going to make you wait another day." "ok,but I'll give you your gift early,ok?" "Well ok,if you want" she put the necklace over my neck, it felt great," I love it, Luna, want to take a walk" Luna smiled and said yes "the moon was at half, but Luna's hair shined like platinum, her eyes like diamonds, then I heard a howl "the wolfs again, not now" but I was wrong,5 werewolves appeared out of the shadows "give us the girl, now or else." "I'm not scared of you, but you can talk? how?" "all in due time" the wolfs appearance changed to a human looking shape, but he had blades on his back, like they were fused there the I fought the remaining wolfs the I herd this "no! artencon!" I saw it, I was too late to respond, the wolf sliced her throat open, ran over and drew my element sword, it used fire and lightning "you son of a" I charged, my eyes became more wolf like, I hit the wolf, it ran, I went over to Luna's body, then I saw her change, she had 9 tails, and looked like a fox, she was a kitsune "Luna? no Luna.. WHY!" I yelled to the sky, then I saw something, it was Luna,"artencon,don't be sad, I will be with you, I saw you when you were five, I had four tails back then, but I fell in love, this was bound to happen, werewolves of this kind hate kitsunes no matter how strong the kitsune is, do be sad, don't hate yourself for my death, I'll be with you, always." Luna's body fused with me, I felt her soul was with me ,I smiled and cried all the way back to my house, I got in and felt itch "why am I itchy?" I looked at my arm and screamed, I had fur growing on my arm, "what the hell is happening?!" I was freaking out the fur was black, it reached the rest of my body, then it got to my head, "no, what's happening?" it covered my face, my ears moved to the top of my head, then I grew claws and fangs, but the red hair and blue stripe stayed, then I felt something "now what?" as soon as I said that a tail rip my pants, "a tail? I have a tail, hats going on?!" then eight more came out, but the scar on my back was glowing red, but I didn't see it, it changed from a kitsune to a wolf, I looked evil, but not very, just scary "w-what am I" then I heard a familiar voice "you're a wolfeno, their the wolf version of a kitsune,but strong in physical ability, not so much magic." "you, the shop owner, Did you do this!?" "No, but I knew Luna, she was my sister, I lost my powers a long time ago, the wolfs never bothered me because of it, but here have these, there's only two sets in the world" he dropped a pair of glove in front of me and walked away, I put them on, "thank you Luna, and kin,i won't forget either of you." I trained in the style of hunting horns and dual blades using my element sword and a normal sword, after I was done, I went to live with Artencot, but I had unfinished business "Busko?,you must watch over the village, use all your power to protect it, ok" he said "busko agree, but busko no forget promise to friend" "good", I left for darma city, I found Artencot by bumping into him but we didn't know it was the other at first

[artencot POV baby!]

I was walking around darma city watching for crime as useal,then someone bumped into me, "hey! watch where you're going jerk!" I yelled he yell back "why don't you mother"[...no comment] I drew my sword, he drew two swords "dual blade style, it won't work, nice blade by the way, fire and lightning?" he said "yep,but single sword won't work, ice and plant? ice won't affect me, I grew up in Russia" I stopped and asked "your name isn't artecon is it?" he stopped to "yes it is how do you know my name?" I dropped my sword and started to cry from joy "b-because it's me Artencot" he was a little freaked out a yell "Dude what happened to you?!"

the end


End file.
